And this is where everything changes
by Catsally
Summary: We have the reaping from Katniss', Peeta's, and even Gale's point of view. But what about poor little Primrose Everdeen? Because little Prim might have had her own little secret, hidden in the reaping ball.


"Primrose Everdeen"

As the lady with the bright pink hair – Effie Trinket, if I can remember correctly – calls out my name, I am in complete and utter shock. But I knew I had more of a possibility than Katniss to get reaped. It was my own little secret.

I had entered my name four times in the reaping ball. I had convinced Madge, and her father – the mayor – to move Katniss' tesserae under my name. I didn't want her to have so many slips in that humongous ball of death.

I can feel the blood drain from my face, and I clench my fist, stiff at my sides. I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily as I slowly make my way towards the stage. I can feel my shirt becoming un-tucked from my skirt behind me.

"Prim!" I can hear my sister calling out for me.

"Prim!" I hear her even closer now. Just seconds before she reaches me, and pushes me behind her.

"I volunteer!" She croaks out "I volunteer as a tribute!"

'_No Katniss' _I think to myself, as I see my sister, trying to hold in her tears, step away from me into the stage.

"Lovely!" Says Effie, the tone she says it in, I just want to yell at her

'_HOW CAN YOU WORK FOR THIS? HOW CAN YOU HELP KIDS KILL EACH OTHER?' _

"But I believe there is a small manner of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um …" She trailed off.

Here in district twelve, no one ever volunteered. It was like signing a contract with death itself.

"What does it matter?" says the mayor after a while. He's looking at my sister. It is now that I remember how Katniss sometimes says that she sells him strawberries. I wonder if he recognizes her…

"What does it matter?" He repeats one more time "Let her come forward."

That is when I snap. I desperately wrap my scrawny arms around her, screaming at the top of my lungs, "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" I can feel a tear slipping my eyes.

"Prim, let go," she tells me, I can tell she is trying to keep the tears in. "Let go!"

I feel strong lean arms wrap around my waist _'Gale.' _I tighten my hold onto my sister, desperately clinging onto her. But Gale is a thousand times stronger than me, and he is able to pick me up easily. I still trash around in his arms.

'_I can't let her do this! NO! NO! PLEASE!' _

"Up you go, Catnip" I hear him tell her, before he carries me off towards my mother, who as soon as I was at arm's length, held me, rocking me back and forth.

"Well bravo!" I hear Effie Trinket's bothersome voice spill out of the speakers all around us "That's the spirit of the Games!" I can hear the pleasure in her voice "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," I hear the strained voice of my sister say.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?-"

'_Is this woman being serious right now?' _

"Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Her excited voice charms over the square.

But no one claps. I can see Katniss standing, stiff to the bone, on the stage. But nothing. Not a single clap.

I hear my mother gasp, and I look behind me, and I can tell why she would gasp. Everyone in the crowd is doing the old District twelve 'good-bye' sign.

I see my mother shed a tear or two. And I can feel myself shed a couple as well.

It was all a blur after that. Haymitch Abernathy falls off the stage. A boy from the merchant side of town gets reaped.

'_Is that the boy that makes the pretty cakes?' _I remember asking myself.

I hear the mayor mutter the words that mark the ending of the reaping. And much too soon, I'm telling my sister goodbye. But I have to make her promise to try and come back. We won't be able to do much without her here. I can't hunt like she can. I can't cook. I can't do anything.

"I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. You will try, wont you? Really, really try?"

"Really, really try. I swear it," She tells me. In a sincere tone of voice. And then the peacekeeper is there. Telling me my time is over.

"I love you. I love you both" Katniss says, and with a final tear goodbye, we leave.

'_Stupid me. I bet if I didn't change the tesserae names, none of this would have happened, and we would be home. Stupid, stupid, stupid me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I noticed we have the reaping from Gale's, Katniss', AND Peeta's POV. BUT WHATTAABOUTT PRIM?**

**I got an idea from one of my friend's headcannon thing. Its from tumblr (Cinna-love . tumblr . com) number 37. This is what it says **

_**"Prim kept a secret from Katniss that she had only told Madge, the Mayor, Gale, and her mother. Prim didn't only have one strip of paper in the reaping ball with her name on it on reaping day: She had four. She had Madge move the tesserae to her name so Katniss wouldn't have as many slips and so she wouldn't have to enter the games."**_

**Truly beautiful, and it gave me the idea for *moves arms around* THIS. **

**Anyways. Here ya' go. **

**Written while waiting for the Fireside chat. **

**If you guys read this before then, TELL ME! I will be in the chat room (:**


End file.
